


Thanks for the Coffee, Cas

by JordanRashell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas tries to make Dean breakfast, M/M, and fails, but Dean eats it anyway because he loves Cas that much, idk how to use tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanRashell/pseuds/JordanRashell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tries to make Dean dean breakfast, which doesn't turn out as nice as he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for the Coffee, Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: one making awful breakfast for the other and the other eating it because they appreciate it that much

When Dean woke up he planned to roll over onto an unsuspecting Cas. Instead, he got a face-full of the hard bunker floor. He groaned and sat up. He searched the room for his angel, who was nowhere to be seen. Dean sniffed a few times. The smell of something burning reached his nose and he started quickly to the kitchen, fearing that Cas managed to catch it on fire (which wouldn't be too hard for Cas, because, well, it’s Cas).

When Dean entered the kitchen he saw the source of the smell. Castiel was setting what looked to be toast on a plate with extra brown scrambled eggs on it. Dean’s stomach growled, alerting Cas of his presence. Cas glanced up and flashed Dean a sheepish smile.

“I made you breakfast,” Cas said, voice as deep as always. “I can make you new toast if you need me to. There is coffee in the coffee pot.” He nodded towards the counter where the coffee maker water making that weird sound all coffee makers make.

“It looks delicious, Cas,” Dean flashed him a smile, even though the food looked everything but. 

He waltzed over to the cabinet and pulled out his coffee mug, making his way to the coffee. When he poured it, it looked a bit like sludge. He added some creamer and sugar, attempting to make it look a little appetizing. He took a drink and choked down a small gag. Cas looked at him expectantly, like a puppy waiting for praise.

“It tastes great, Cas,” Dean quickly finished his coffee and grabbed a fork, praying that the eggs at least tasted ok. The eggs tasted a bit mushy, and the toast looked like it spent a couple of minutes in hell, but over all it tasted okay.

Dean glanced over at Cas and wasn’t at all surprised to see him staring intently at Dean. Dean shoved the rest of the eggs in his mouth and stood to put his dishes in the sink. He walked over to Cas and gave him a small peck on the lips.

“How was it? It was my first time cooking without yours or Sam’s help.” Cas gave him a wide-eyed look. “I know I messed up the coffee, your face is easy for me read.”

“I think you did just fine,” Dean gave him another smile and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss.


End file.
